Sonic High School
by Dorythefishlover
Summary: AMY has a tough time in school on can handle her boyfriend dad work school and out friends and gang members out to kill her what will happen


**This is my first story so please don't think its wrong rated m for a reason thank u for reading this oh and my spelling isn't that good ok it's Amy's first day let's see how it goes.**

* * *

The class is in there seats talking till the teacher comes in.

"Hey sonic did u hear we're getting a new kid wonder who" silver says. Silver is wearing jeans with a white t-shirt with the words "I got SWAG deal with it". "I heard it is was Dash Josh and Justin's sister I wonder if she is cute." Sonic said thinking of what she could look like. Sonic is wearing blue jogging pants with a white t-shirt and a blue jogging coat over it.

"Hello class my name is Mr Obama please take it seats can the new girl please come up here." He said. Mr Obama is wasting a black suit with a red bow tie. "Sir she not here yet maybe she died on her way here?" Sally said with a smile on her face. Sally was wearing a dress that was blue she loved sonic and would hurt anyone who got in her way. The teacher began with the lesson when a girl walked in. She had long pink hair down to her tail. She was wearing a black belly t and a mini skirt that's black and had a red rose imprinted on the side and knee-high boots with a 2 inch heel she also had a skateboard with her. "Sorry I'm late" she said. " that's fine but skipping school for the skate park umm well what's it name?" Mr Obama asked. "Amy...Amy Rose." Amy said looking around for Dash. "Looks like u finally made it little sis." Dash said looking at her funny. "Oh shut up Dash not my flare." Amy said.

"Sit right there next to sonic and shadow behind silver and in front of scourge go now." Mr Obama said pointing. Amy sits down all 4 boys look at her while the teacher is talking. "What stop looking at me stop!" Amy whispered to her onlookers. They all looked away and the bell rang and Amy got out of her seat and went over to dash and walked walked in the hall with him talking with Josh and Justin.

They all go to there next class which is history.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash: who goes to history any more it so boring **

**Sonic: umm everyone goes to history **

**Me: umm guys we have to get back to the story so c-**

**Sonic: let's race on it ready... set... GO!**

**Me: well let's get back to the story**

* * *

"Hello class my name is Mrs Obama yes I'm married to Mr Obama" she said.

(Ok were going to skip to lunch u guys don't really miss much don't worry there will be a flash back)

Everyone is out side eating lunch at tables but Dash Josh Justin and Amy the boys r sitting in a car and amy is on the hood humming "hey Dash when shadan getting here I want him to come" Amy said looking a little bot sad "oh come on amy do ur thing." AMY sits up and dash put on some music and amy starts to sing

I don't kn kn kn know were ur going

Or when it coming ho ho ho home

I left keys under the mat to our finer dor dor door

For one more chance to hold u close

I don't kn kn kn know where ur going

But get ur ass back home

I don't care what ur after as long as I see u after

I don't kn kn kn know were ur going

Or when it coming ho ho ho home

I left keys under the mat to our finer dor dor door

For one more chance to hold u close

I don't kn kn kn know where ur going

But get ur ass back home

"There u happy Dash"amy said looking at her bother "yea but I think Shadan liked it more" Dash said pointing his head. When amy looked there she saw a him a black hedgehog with cameo pants and shirt she jumped off the car and ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm home baby." Shadan said going over to the car with her and got back on the hood. "I missed u so much Shadan why doesn't dad tell us where u r any more?" Amy asked but be for she could ask Sally came over to her and Shadan

"Hey best friend who's the cute boy right next to u?" Sally said looking at Shadan "It not my friend first I don't need friends and he is 19 so he is never going out with u!" Amy said "What ever botch" Sally said still standing there. AMY Reyes to tackle her but shadan put his arm around her waist "Get get going now oh and next time u call my sister a botch I'm going to kill u get get going! Amy stop Amy!" Shadan slaps the back of her head "Ow"Amy said holding the back of her head. "What's that for I did nothing" Amy said looking at him. Shadan just chuckles and let's go of her. "So dash how's dad been doing?" Shadan said looking and sitting next to amy. "Nothing much Shadan well we have to go see you later." Dash said getting out of the car. They go back in school and goes to study hall. AMY sits by herself and a bat and a cat sit next to her. "What u hear to make fun of me" amy said in a harsh tone. "No buy I'm blaze and this is rouge we just wanted to know if we could sit here and talk to u." Blaze said sitting next to her she was a purple cat with her hair up and was wearing white jeans with a gray top on and flats. Rogue who was a bat had hair down to her shoulder and had really tight pants that were pink and had on a pink shirt that had the words "to sexy for u" she also sat next to amy. "Oh it voice hun is really great everyone is talking about it" rouge said looking at her. "Thanks I guess (bell rings) well I have to go see ya." AMY said jumping out of her seat. She in the hall and ran into someone and she fell on her butt "LOOK were ur going bitch." Sonic said looking at her. "What did u just call me asshole?" Amy said jumping up "a bitch what u going to do about it?" Sonic said getting close to her "u want to fight blue boy fine let's fight!" Amy said then dash came in and said some thing to her "I don't care what he'll say I'm going to kick his ass in." AMY said pushing dash a little.

Amy and sonic get close and sonic tries to punch her but she dalg it and hit him in the chest and turned kicked him in the head he fell down and she grad him by the back of his shirt and said in his ear "next time u call me a bitch I'm going to kill u" amy said letting and going over to dash. They both starting walking home with them

"I can't believe u dad is going to kill u" dash said

* * *

**Sonic: ha I won in ur face**

**Rainbow: shut up what ever **

**Me: um guys guys **

**Sonic: oh hey Dory what's up **

**Me: noting who's ur friend **

**Sonic: not my friend and how about u tell her about urself**

**Me: ok well I'm Asian I'm a girl I'm 14 going on 15 I was born in Japan I love to sing and I love sonic my little pony and Sonamy Shadamy Manamy And Silvamy And my fav singer is Psy there u guys go now u guys know a little about me oh and my name is Dory...**

**Rainbow: this is going to take some time well see u guys later **

**Me: sorry for a short chap bit I will have a new one up as soon as I can **

**Bye guys!:):) :) :) :(:) :) :) :) :) :(:) :) :) :) :) :) :):**

**Lol**


End file.
